megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rockman Xover
Another release we'll never see Seeing the pointless discussion below, it is clear why this game was delayed in NA by the producer, and might even be canceled by now: Some "fans" reacted poorly and had immaturity in trying to accept an original concept (even though it was DAMN SIMPLE, it was a concept). The producer who was tasked in relasing this for North America has seen the negative reaction of "fans" and decided to delay this game, which was set to release Jan 2013, to... Never. I never found any detail on possibility releases. Way to go, "fans"... The ONLY chance you had to prevent No Import For You was ruined by your very wrath, your ignorance. -Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 05:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Pointless Discussion Anyone else finds it funny that this game is the only one in the "Upcoming games" category?. I don't know why everyone is hating on this, a game featuring characters from all Mega Man series plus a new Mega Man does not sound like a bad idea to me. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 21:55, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Everyone is hating Xover because the Mega Man fandumb is catching stupid from being butthurt about Legends 3 for so long. --Zerkerr (talk) 22:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? The can't simply forget it? They are getting a new game and they are hating it? Now I know because it was too long since a new Mega Man game was released. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 19:23, September 1, 2012 (UTC) The fanbase is hating this game less because of Megaman Legends 3 ''and ''Megaman Universe's cancellation (though those are a factor), but rather the fact that this game is what Capcom's lined up for the 25th Anniversary for one of the game franchises that literally put it on the map as the world of gaming knows it - a franchise without Capcom would not have survived its formative years - and for this anniversary, it's releasing one of the laziest "Anniversary" games since Nintendo put out a re-release of Super Mario All Stars with nothing new added to it for Mario's 20th anniversary. It's been widely documented, but this IoS title (which mostly re-uses art and musical assets) had a demo version that was faithfully reproduced in flash by a few guys in less than 24 hours. That laziness and utter disregard for the fanbase is exactly why the userbase is pissed right now, and it does not bode well for this game's success. Do yourself a favor: Go play that Flash xOver demo. The development team based it entirely on xOver's demo, and - yes, that is a complete replication of the game's gameplay. Hell, go look at the Official trailer. It's almost unheard-of for a series' most dedicated fans to go this militant over something, but they are, in this case, more than justified. Jaimas (talk) 15:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Please cry some more, fanboy. Your bitching and whining is fun to watch. --Zerkerr (talk) 15:21, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I did neither, actually. You were dismissive, and I gave logical explanations for why the fanbase is so pissed, on the assumption that you simply didn't understand. that said, do you have anything to contribute to the discussion of value? -- Jaimas (talk) 15:31, November 25, 2012 (UTC) your right, the game is so horriblew dey shuldnt do dis 2 da loyl fins fangs 4 changin mah veiwz 5evazz !!!11! --Zerkerr (talk) 15:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC) (i am tired, forget what i just said) :Agree with Jaimas. Zerker, do you have any single think positive to say about xover instead of being dismissive? I can't even think of a good point to it. OVER-1's designs are cool and the new music is good, OK, but GAME-wise, I really can't think anything good. :It has nothing to do with the cancellation of MML3, MMU and RO or it being a commemorative game (although they ARE often compared and mentioned as salt to a wound). I didn't expect xover to be a good game, but I also didn't expect it to be [http://www.themmnetwork.com/2012/11/29/rockman-xover-first-impressions-yeah-it-sucks/ THIS bad.] Yuck. Imagine the gameplay of MMZ3 or the ZX series stopping every time you got a Secret Disk to show its content to you! Could not the Battle Memory be shown after the stage? The stages are repetitive. (I wonder if every World only has 2 enemies each, if not those 2 for the whole game...) The first 4 bosses available are as strong as Metal Man being hit by Metal Blades. There is no challenge nor fun on xover, unless the player is very young and/or never played a single game before. :By the way, one of the comments of the xover video is a reference to the Sequelitis video. For those who didn't watched it yet, why you didn't saw it yet!? :P --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't give a damn about opinions that are on a site with 'join the devroom' and '100,000 strong for bringing back legends 3' buttons on the main page (whoops did i say that loud ahahaha). --Zerkerr (talk) 19:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : Wow. Grow the fuck up. It puzzles me that people wasted their time trying to reason with you. Reddez (talk) 03:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Break it up, you two Kaihedgie (talk) 03:52, June 30, 2013 (UTC) About the flash game: it is awful. It's slow, poorly coded, poorly designed, and it did what even a Game Maker noob can do: recreate a demo seen in E3 in 24 hours. - Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 05:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Phones Collide? Whatever this is saying. Something about a collaboration between Rockman xover and a cellphone Sega game called Dragon Coins. --''Quick'' (u•t) 03:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Here are the details. (Cut Man, Air Man and Dust Man appear in Dragon Coins) And also with a Bandai Namco game, where Over-# goes medieval. --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:07, May 31, 2013 (UTC) whne will this be released in usa? (It's Thinking 2......... 03:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC)) Plans for a US release were dropped due to negative reception Kaihedgie (talk) 04:13, May 5, 2014 (UTC) What? So this game will no longer function? (It's Thinking 2......... 04:44, February 2, 2015 (UTC))